


Marisol's confessions

by ravenadottir



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenadottir/pseuds/ravenadottir
Summary: Marisol and the twists and turns of her journey, all summed up in a few days and questions, at the Beach Hut.
Relationships: Marisol/Main Character (Love Island), Marisol/Rocco (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Marisol's confessions

Day 6 – The day after Lucas and Henrik were dropped in the Villa

Marisol enters the Beach Hut, looking embarrassed. In the background, before closing the door, she giggles at something someone says. It sounds like Rocco’s voice.

She waves, closing the door and seating on the couch.

There’s a stack of cards on the table in front of her. She picks up the stack, paying attention.

"So, question 1. “How do you feel in your couple right now?”"

She raises her brows, but quickly responds.

"Not too good… Gary is a great guy, and I like him, as a friend, but one of the girls said something that got me thinking… “If you don’t feel the spark, then you’re in trouble” and I agree. I’m very thankful he decided to save me, but it is what it is. There’s no spark… no chemistry there… unfortunately."

She puts the card on the table, moving on to the next one., perching her lips and adjusting her glasses.

"Alright… “Who are the people you feel closest in the Villa? Who are the ones you’re not so close?”" she sighs, lightly. "Well… I’m pretty close with Priya. We think the same way. We wanna take risks and not really worry if those risks are hurting someone… I know that sounds harsh…"

She takes a deep breath, looking at the card for a split second.

"…but then again… we’re all consenting adults in a game, seeking for love. Just because things might not go your way, doesn’t mean they’re wrong. As for the people I don’t feel so close to…"

She smirks. "Lottie, for sure. Never felt connected to her, on any level. She’s too dramatic, meddling in subjects she shouldn’t. If it was of her concern, that’s one thing…"

Her eyes sparkle, as she puts the card down, picking up the next one.

"But so far, it had nothing to do with her..." Her voice becomes a little sharp. "... so far. Alright… third and last question… “What do you think of the new boys? Do you have a favorite?”"

She pouts, pensively, staring at the card. After a couple of moments, she speaks.

"I do have a favorite… Henrik is very energetic and sweet. Not that Lucas isn’t…" She shakes her head. "Well… he isn’t… he’s everything but sweet… but still, Henrik is a cool guy. Now, I don’t think I feel attracted to them. Not really. I don’t see myself with them, any time soon… and I don’t see myself having many options, even with two new boys in here."

She starts raising her fingers, counting the names.

"Ibrahim… been there, don’t wanna do that. Noah is with Hope. Bobby is a close friend… nothing romantic there. Lucas is too… I don’t know… he gives me London posh vibes, and I’m not into that…" She continues to count. "Henrik, like I said, is sweet, but… so outdoorsy… that’s not me at all. Gary and I are really not working…"

She shrugs. "I don’t know…"

She smiles to herself, putting the stack of cards on the table in front of her, waving and leaving the Beach Hut.

~~

Day 8 – A couple of days after the “Kiss and Tell” challenge

Marisol walks in, closing the door behind her. The energy is completely different, it’s clear she has been going through a lot.

"Alright…" she sniffs, quickly recomposing herself. "let’s do it."

She has a bored tone to her voice and as she reads the first card, her eyes go wide.

“How are you feeling about the situation with Lottie and Rocco? Do you think you have a future? Do you regret it?”"

She takes a deep, deep breath, before answering, cautiously.

"I’m thinking Lottie should…" Marisol shakes her head, measuring her words, but giving up almost instantly. "I think she should stop being a bloody hypocrite!! The girl was hitting on Gary, my partner, at that party on day 5!"

She gestures and throws her arms around, not really looking like the Marisol we know, who are always composed and collected.

"She was always making excuses to be alone with my guy! I mean, come on! It’s obvious who that tweet was about, so she did it first… but for some reason I’m the monster? No! I refuse to believe that people would swallow that bullshit so easily!"

Marisol’s eyes go from the camera to the card.

"I mean… isn’t it obvious that she doesn’t have feelings for Rocco? But for some god forsaken reason, she doesn’t stop bringing it up!"

She rubs her temples, adjusting her hair to lie on her shoulders.

"Besides, one of the girls told me Lottie asked her what she thought of her and Gary… together! At the very same party!"

She loses grip of her voice.

"Can you be less judgmental and face it? If I’m horrible, so are you! You wanna go around, putting shit to my name, but it’s convenient to forget about your mistakes! You kissed Gary! My partner!"

She keeps pointing to the door, as if Lottie could hear her. "Hannah was into him. I was into him… hell! I was coupled up with him! Bloody Lottie thinks she’s such a fucking saint! I can’t stand that girl!"

Angry tears roll on Marisol’s face. She grabs her knees, sitting on the couch, avoiding eye contact with the camera.

"I… it’s just… it’s so unfair!" she wipes the tears from her eyes, trying to prevent more from coming down. "I just see the way people are staring at me… but all of us did wrong or suspicious things!"

Her voice trembles as she tries to recover from her weeping, but still, there’s a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"I’m trying to stay in peace, I’m trying to get as much time as I can with him… but I don’t know… it’s all… very messed up. He could be going home today… and there they are… making fun of us."

She takes a tissue from the box near, trying as much as she can to compose herself.

"I just… there’s no one else for me. No one else. I like Rocco… since day 2, I felt something different, but I also had a thing for Gary…"

Her voice becomes calmer as she continues to speak. "As the time went by, I talked more and more to Rocco… and I grew to like him. Being with Gary, feeling the way I felt, was wrong… and when… well…"

She gestures to the door.

"You all know what happened after that…"

Glancing one last time to the card, she finishes the answer.

"No. I don’t regret it. I’d regret it if it was Hope, or Bobby’s girl… maybe Priya. But not Lottie. Absolutely not!"

Finally, she reads the last card in her hands.

“If you had the chance to redo something in the Villa, what would you redo?”"

She reads it once, looking straight forward and with a firm voice, she says.

"Nothing."

She places the card on the table, waiting to be dismissed, with her arms crossed.

When the screen turns green, she leaves, closing the door behind her, carefully.


End file.
